1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, unlike a primary battery that is not designed to be re-charged, a secondary battery is capable of being charged, discharged, and re-charged. The secondary battery is used as an energy source for mobile devices, electric cars, hybrid cars, electric bicycles, uninterruptible power supply apparatuses, and/or the like. Here, the secondary battery may be used in a single battery type or a battery module type, wherein a plurality of batteries are electrically coupled to each other in one unit, according to the type of external device applied to the secondary battery.